


Belonged Between The Lines

by Unknowingly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love gone wrong, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Original Character-centric, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, but not really kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknowingly/pseuds/Unknowingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was gone. That was it and no one seems to care anymore. It was that simple he was a scar on the page in the life of Ashlyn Georgina Derx. The only scar she wouldn’t give away. The only two questions left as Ashlyn types out the summer that partially made her are as follows. First, how did things get so confused?? The second question was harder, how did her love life go from so cliché to the opposite of average.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonged Between The Lines

I guess time didn’t matter much back when I met Matthew. He was like the sun to me bright and shining beautiful to a point I could barely believe. But deep down Matthew was fire…Beautiful, sensual, burning fire. Yes, he is perfect from a distance but once you get to close you get burned. Too bad. Sadly, I thought I was fireproof and got burned, bad, more than any SPF 50 or Nicholas Sparks and Let it rain sessions in the cove could heal like they did with everything else in my life . No Matthew was more than that he was my muse I only see in black and white now after he disappeared (cliché as it sounds). This story was made so I could try to heal the scars of one summer. The one summer that launched my life into a love story no writer could just make up.  
I don`t remember the details, not all of them anyway. As I write this slowly typing away at each character on the worn keys of my almost white computer in his not quite blue hoodie. It doesn’t seem real anymore. I took down his pictures but I missed him more than my lashes could hold back the tears. It felt like I was giving up…….  
Anyway let`s start with Matthew he was a beauty with a track record of broken hearts. I was a loner with a popular streak. We were both a mess like pieces of a different puzzle that shouldn’t fit but do. And goddamnit I loved it. I loved everything about him he was like my deep dark secret. He was my one and only. My very first love. Damn, I`m just pumping out the clichés.  
Our story starts in a stereotypical high school hallway. The walls, a pale yellowish color probably only designed to drain me and steady metal lockers in straight rows down one side. Then there is me it is 3:10 and all the school halls are entirely empty. I`m flying my hands across the on screen keyboard of my white IPhone trying to find out where the hell my two (now former) best friends were. Here is a little sample of that little conversation..

Me: Where in the hess r u guysssss,  
Me: Hell** Damn autocorrect  
Jenna: Near that thing with the nature thing on it  
Marka: She means the mural near the music class rooms ;)  
Jenna: Whatevvvverrr where u at thou????? ;(  
Me: Just left Miss Ryan`s room  
Jenna: Get a detention again???? Lmfao :)  
Me: Whatever omg give a staircase near you I`m on the second floor  
Jenna: Just go down the Back stairs we are legit right there  
Me: Are you kidding I can`t go down those stairs  
Jenna: Why because of the rumors???? I can promise that whole Claire Crouch and Richard Stevenson sex under the stairs thing was a one time. Plz no one is even at school anymore just do it I`ll see you *kisses*  
Marka: Are you coming

I guess never would have met Matthew if I hadn`t listened to Jenna that day.  
I now wonder if I would be fine if I went with my instincts and kept going straight down the hall way and used the West wing stair case instead of going down the back stairs that day. If I would have stayed myself. If I was still Ashlyn Georgina Derx and he was still Matthew Jedidiah Brooks. Two paths never to have crossed. The half written suicide note in my dresser under the black Guns and Roses top and array of pink and black dresses and sweaters says something different but I like to believe that maybe just maybe that it could be true. The idea that maybe just maybe I could blame it all on him like some half-assed romance novel where I can come out the tragic heroine. But sadly this is not a half assed romance novel and I`m no heroine. No I`m just Ashlyn Georgina........Stop I can’t even really say that anymore though can I? I`m just a girl and I fell in love with a boy. Uggggh sounds like a overplayed pop song doesn't it?? The truth? I was just a socially uncomfortable, modest, not confrontational, easily hurt soul in a nice safe mask of lip gloss and sassy swagger and I fell in love with a apprehensive, guarded, avoidant, anxious, cautious, and now missing boy. Simple sweet and painful. Huh, now it sounds like a Lifetime drama. Well, as cliché as it may or may not seem we had a love story......Or was it a search and rescue? I can`t even tell anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Forreal I`m sorry. No beta all mistakes are mine.......Don`t hate me too much


End file.
